


Snap

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Hospital Setting, Injury, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had just been having fun before Kurt heard a snap and was suddenly in the worst pain of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dying for a juicy blangstfest like the Grey’s episode when Lexie broke Mark’s peen. Preferably Blaine as the perp riding Kurt a little too hard ;) With hospital craziness and Blaine’s tendency to freak out. I know you’d write something amazeballs (no pun intended). Sorry if I didn’t articulate this very well. Basically Blaine breaks Kurt’s dick during sex and much blangst ensues. Your writing is AMAZING btw.

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.”

“Seriously stop.”

“Oh my God. Oh my-“

“Blaine!” Kurt ground his teeth against the pain and Blaine’s mouth snapped shut, his eyes huge in his pale face. 

Just a few hours ago, they had been having fun. Blaine had gotten an A on his last exam and they decided that warranted celebration. Of course, celebration usually led to sex. One moment, Blaine had been riding him like he had never done before and the next there was a snapping sound and Kurt was in the worst pain of his life. 

“Well,” the doctor, a sweet young woman who looked like she had just came out of medical school, leaned back and pulled off her gloves. “You have a penile fracture.”

“He broke his penis?” Blaine squeaked out and another wave of pain rushed through Kurt. 

“It’s not common. It happens mostly when…when the other partner is a little…enthusiastic,” she ducked her head to cover up her blush. 

“Is there like a cast or something?” Blaine asked, staring intently down at his penis, which was turning a horrifying black color. 

“Oh no,” the doctor’s face twitched in a smile and Kurt wanted to scream at her. “You need surgery right now.”

“Surgery?” Kurt felt sick, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and sob. 

“There are nonsurgical methods we can use but the risk of complications are almost fifty percent then. If we go through with the surgery the risk drops to maybe ten percent,” she pushed her glasses up her nose. “The complications can be erectile dysfunction, problems urinating and in extreme cases we might have to remove-“

“Let’s do the surgery,” Kurt interrupted and the doctor nodded, scribbling something on the chart. 

“Let me go set it up,” she glanced between them both. “You’ll be just fine Mr. Hummel.”

“I am so sorry,” Blaine blurted as soon as she walked out the door. “I can’t believe this happened. I am so, so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Kurt relaxed a little, finally feeling the pain medication they had given him kicking in. He felt a little guilty, knowing that Blaine often blew things out of proportion and was terrified in hospitals, but he was in too much pain to really do anything about it. 

“I should have slowed down. I should have asked. I shouldn’t have tried to-“ Blaine’s voice broke off with a sob and he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. 

“I wasn’t begging you to stop,” Kurt cracked open his eyes. “It wasn’t like I was being gentle either. Are you all right? If I got hurt I can’t imagine how you feel.”

“I didn’t break my penis,” Blaine gave him a shaky smile. “I’m fine, sore but good.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kurt held his hand out. Instantly, Blaine grabbed his hand in his own and pressed a kiss to his palm. 

“Alright, we can get you back there right now,” the doctor stepped in, followed by a few more people. “The surgery shouldn’t take too long.”

Kurt let out an embarrassing whimper when the bed started to move, jostling him inside. The male nurse winced and gave him a sympathetic smile as Blaine walked quickly beside him. 

“I’m stay here the whole time…maybe I’ll go buy some big pillows,” Blaine frowned. “I can get you cheesecake. Do you want cheesecake?”

“You owe me so big for this,” Kurt pulled him down for a quick kiss. “Stop freaking out. This wasn’t your fault okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded, eyes glassy with tears. 

“If you keep feeling guilty about this I’m going to make you call my dad and explain,” Blaine laughed and squeezed his hand one more time before he was pulled into surgery.


End file.
